Bloody Valentine
by Mary Stardust
Summary: *COMPLETE* This all takes place during Valentine’s Day, a lot can happen then. Hermione gets weird messages, Harry looks tired, Ron is grinning in his sleep...
1. Beautiful Morning

Title: Bloody Valentine (1/?)

Author Name: Mary Stardust

Author Email: ohstickyou@hotmail.com

Categories: Romance & Humour

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This all takes place during Valentine's Day, a lot can happen then. Hermione feels bad because she never gets any card or attention, but that's all going to change now, isn't it? 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine…

Author notes: I got all in the mood on Valentine's day and started thinking what would people do on Valentine's day at Hogwarts?? Hmm, and here is the result… read on! Oh and I took the title from the Good Charlotte song "Bloody Valentine" because I have no imagination when it comes to coming up with catchy titles. I saw that song and I was like "Hey! It has the word Valentine in it" so I took it… oh, I'll stop rambling now…

***

Valentine's day. Hermione couldn't believe it has already been a year and she was there again. The worst day of the year. First of all she had never received a single Valentine's car din her life, except for the one from Ginny last year. But Hermione thought she only gave it to her because she felt sorry for her. She was used to Ginny getting loads of cards. She was gorgeous so why shouldn't she get cards? And Harry nearly drowned in his Valentine cards. She really wanted a card this year. Why? Why didn't she ever get any cards? Or any attention at all for that matter. She didn't think she was ugly, but she wasn't ugly either. 

Hermione stood up from her bed and headed to the bathroom trying to push away her thoughts. It was hard, though, as she scanned herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair. It felt all frizzy and not nice at all. _Oh god I hate my hair,_ she thought. She released herself from her thought as someone banged on the door.

"Open up, quick! I really got to go!" someone shouted. 

Hermione recognized the voice as Lavenders and shouted back, "Hold on," she shouted, "I was just going to was my face."

Hermione covered herself in water and washed away the tiredness in eyes. When she was done she opened the door and let Lavender in.

***

Down in the common room Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione to come down. They were supposed to get to breakfast together. Hermione was late and Harry who hadn't slept much last night was sitting in one of the scarlet armchairs flicking his eyes as though almost falling asleep.

"What 's she doing up there?" Ron asked in an annoyed sort of voice as he looked up at the stair to the girl's dormitories, hoping that Hermione would come down any second.

Harry mumbled something in reply as his head dropped backwards. But it shot back up when he heard Hermione rush down the stairs. She looked like she might beat the crap out of the first one that made her more annoying than she already was.

"You don't look very happy, " Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, well," Hermione said looking dangerously at Ron, "It's Valentine's day." Hermione tried not to sound annoyed but failed.

"Oh, right," Ron, said grinning. "Your favourite day of the year." he said sarcastically. He grabbed Hermione's arm. "I'm sure you get at least _one_ card this year," he said still grinning. Hermione didn't look amused.

"Shut up." She said as she and Ron walked out of the common room, but they stopped in the hallway.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione said looking around not seeing Harry.

"Oh shit!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione started laughing. Ron went back to the common room where Harry was fast asleep in the scarlet armchair. 

"HARRY!" Ron yelled and Harry shot up standing.

"What," he said tiredly, "I wasn't sleeping." Harry tried to look awake.

"Yeah, you didn't" Ron said grinning. "Now come on, we got to eat breakfast and you better start sleeping at nights and not sneak around with Hannah up to the Astronomy Tower,"

Harry looked offended. "No way have I been sneaking around with Hannah!" he said trying to keep a clear face. "I mean, I would tell you, right? Don't you trust me?" Ron burst out laughing as he said this.

"Yeah whatever," he said and they went to Hermione who had been standing the doorway listening to the conversation.

***

Hermione looked around in the great hall and saw girls getting giggly over red roses and valentine cards.

"Honestly!" Hermione said a little more loudly than she intended to as Parvati ran from the Ravenclaw table to Lavender who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, shrieking "Oh my god! Oh my god! Terry Boot gave me flowers!" 

"Bitter, are we?" Ron said trying to hide a smile. Hermione just glared back, but soon got busy looking at Harry. He was looking at a blonde girl at the Hufflepuff table.

He had been very distant lately. She knew he and Hannah had something 'going on'. She hadn't dared to ask anything, because she really didn't want to know details about Harry's love life, but if it made him unhappy, then she might need to do something about it.

"Harry," Hermione said but Harry didn't react, "Harry," This time Harry turned around to face Hermione.

"Huh?" he said looking lost.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, though Hermione was not convinced. "I'm alright." 

Hermione didn't get a chance to push it more, because the mail was arriving. Hundred were now hooting in the great hall. Hermione didn't even bother to look up to see if she had received anything because she knew she hadn't. Hermione was surprised when a letter dropped into her lap. At first she just started at the red envelope.   
"Open it," Ron said from across the table. Hermione picked the envelope up and saw that someone had drawn little hearts all over the envelope. Hermione opened it and inside she found a single piece of parchment with the letter 'B' written on it. This made no sense to Hermione. She looked at Harry and then at Ron. By the looks on their faces it obviously didn't mean a thing to them either. This is some sort of clue, Hermione thought´. But who sent it? And is this some kind of valentine's card? If it is then it's my first, Hermione thought and a smile crept on face. She looked up and saw that Ron was smiling at her too.

*** 

  
So huh? A little short, but there is more coming…


	2. Weirdness in classes

Title: Bloody Valentine - Chapter 2: Weirdness in Classes

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine…

Author notes: Ok, thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter two.

***

The first lesson of the day was History of Magic. Hermione walked into the room with her two friends at each side. She went and sat in her usual place. Ron took out his History of Magic book which he had put a spell on to be as soft as a pillow so that he could sleep the lessons. Hermione has been telling Ron off but then she had realised that it was no use telling Ron to do anything, he wouldn't listen anyway.   
Harry didn't need any pillow to sleep. Instantly has he had sat down his head dropped onto the desk and he started snoring. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to her left were Lavender and Parvati were gossiping. Lavender started telling Hermione the whole Terry-Blaise-Parvati triangle. Obviously Terry had gone out with Parvati just to get his ex-girlfriend Blaise jealous. It had worked and Blaise had gone to Terry this morning that she really wanted him back and that she had made a mistake. And then Terry had told Blaise that he didn't love her anymore that she was in love with somebody else. As Lavender said 'somebody else' she winked at Parvati and they both drowned in giggles. Hermione just smiled to be polite but, honestly, she didn't give a damn if Terry had an affair with the giant squid. Ok, that would be kind of intresting, Hermione thought after a while and smiled.

"So!" Lavender almost yelled when she noticed Hermione wasn't paying attention. "Me and Seamus are having our 9 month anniversary next week and he said that he would do something special." After 'special' Lavender and Parvati giggled again.

"How nice," Hermione said trying to sound interested. Lavender and Parvati stopped giggling instead they were smiling like too mad women.

"So, Hermione," Lavender began, "How is your love life?" Oh my god, Hermione thought. Can't they just give it up? Lavender and Parvati asked that question at least two times a week. And Hermione always replied with "Huh, you know… Nothing special going on." She was sick of that reply so she decided to try something else.

"Haha," Hermione said. "What love life?" Hermione laughed awkwardly.

"Honestly, Hermione" Parvati began. "You are best friends with two of the most gorgeous guys at school. How do you keep your hands off them?" Hermione tried not to laugh.

"You know," Hermione replied. "I can't honestly. Me and Ron have been secret lovers for ages. I tried to get Harry too but he had that whole Hannah thing, you know. But I don't know. I think Hannah and Harry has some off-season right now, so now might be the right time to strike." This is the best moment ever, Hermione thought as she saw Lavender's and Parvati's widening eyes. Hermione couldn't keep a straight face anymore. She started laughing. At first Lavender and Parvati looked at each other puzzled but then they started laugh too, though very uncertainly.

"You should have seen your faces!" Hermione said between laughs. Suddenly someone poked Hermione in the shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Ron.  
"What's so funny?" he asked. 

"I told them about us," she said trying to hide a smile. Ron looked puzzled. "You know, me and you, being secret lovers and all that." she said. Ron now look even more puzzled. First he looked at Lavender and Parvati who were giggling and then at Hermione who had a grin on her face.

"What," he managed to get out. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Honestly, Ron," she said. "Don't you have any humor at all? You, with your always so smart comments," Ron was about the reply but Hermione didn't listen because she had started browsing through her History of Magic book. Suddenly she stopped and saw that there was a parchment inside pages 23 and 24 similar to the one she had gotten at breakfast. Hermione looked at it and saw that it had the letter 'R' written on it. Weird, Hermione thought, very weird. She turned to Ron to ask if the parchment rang a bell but she saw that he was asleep on his History of Magic book. At least he was pretending too. She looked at Harry who was too asleep. _Honestly_, she thought, _why don't they sleep at night?_ Ok, she could understand Harry. He had black under his eyes and looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in days. Ron on the other hand was grinning. _Dreaming of something pleasant I see,_ she thought. She had the urge to poke at Ron but resisted, instead she looked at the parchment she had received. She tried to find clues on the parchment but it seemed that it was just a regular parchment with the letter 'R' written on it with regular ink. She came up with an idea and rummaged after the other parchment in her bag. She found the envelope and reviewed it. There was nothing unusual with the envelope. She opened it and took out the parchment and stretched it out. Hermione jumped in surprise. It had the letter 'M' written on it. _I am positively sure that it had the letter 'B' when I was at breakfast,_ she thought and felt a little annoyed. Who was playing with her like that? Hermione looked in the envelope again and found the parchment with the 'B' on that she had received at breakfast. She took placed them all on the table. It made no sense to her whatsoever.

***

Later Hermione felt a little guilty about not doing anything in History of Magic class. She decided to make it up later in the evening. Harry had disappeared mysteriously right after class. Herbology was up next so Ron and Hermione headed down to the greenhouses. When they reached the greenhouses they saw that Parvati was down on her knees on the ground, shaking. She was obviously crying. Lavender went down on her knees as well and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and started whispering something to her. This obviously calmed her down because she stopped shaking. Hermione looked at Ron with a questioning look. Ron just shrugged and walked past Parvati and Lavender. 

Hermione had seen Parvati cry before but usually not like this. The last time she had cried like this was when Ron had broken up with her after a little fling. Parvati had thought it would be something serious but Hermione had heard Ron talking to Harry. He had just been playing with her. Hermione had gotten very angry and had a big argument with Ron. Later he had promised her that he would never play with a girls feelings, ever. This time it couldn't be anything Ron related. 

Hermione walked to Parvati, who was still sobbing, and Lavender as softly as she could, not to make Parvati more upset.

"Hey," she said softly, "What's going on?" Hermione had excepted a nice reply. Well, she didn't get one. When Lavender and Parvati saw that Hermione was standing there they both shot dangerous glares at her.

"Ask that best friend of yours," Lavender said angrily. At first Hermione looked offended, then she though _Ron!_ Hermione ran towards Ron who was chatting with Seamus and Neville outside the greenhouse.

"RON!" Hermione yelled, though he was just a few metres before her. "I need to speak with you alone, please." Neville and Seamus backed quickly away when they saw that Hermione was in an angry mood, and disappeared to the grounds.

"What is it?" Ron said nicely.

"I thought I told to stop playing with Parvati! So stop it! Right now!" Hermione yelled in Ron's face. Ron's mouth fell open.  
"What?" he said raising one eyebrow, "I haven't been playing with Parvati! I haven't even spoken with her for months! You know she hates me!" Ron was about to continue but stopped as Harry came over to them.

"What's with the yelling?" he said as though saying 'How's the weather?'. Hermione and Ron didn't get the chance to reply as Lavender joined them.

"Hello Ron," she said looking at him. "Hello Hermione," Lavender looked at Hermione and then turned to Harry. "Harry." Hermione and Ron looked at each other with the same question in mind. _What the hell is going on?_ Lavender and Harry stared at each other for a moment then Lavender raised her hand and slapped Harry in the face. Both Hermione's and Ron's mouth's dropped open. Harry, on the other hand, hadn't changed expression. He looked at Lavender walking down to Parvati with a blank look.

"Harry!" Hermione managed to speak after a while of silence. "What the bloody hell was that? What's going on?" Harry seemed eager not to answer and tried to find words to explain the recent events but failed. Ron's patient ran out as he waited for Harry's reply.

"What - is - going - on?" he said calmly. "Someone cut your tongue?" 

Harry saw Professor Sprout walking towards the greenhouses and said quickly, "Oh, it's nothing. Really." Harry felt relieved. He knew that Hermione and Ron wouldn't question him during Professor Sprouts lesson. He really wasn't in the mood telling anybody anything.

***

There was definitely something going on. Hannah ignored Harry during the whole Herbology class and Harry kept looking miserably at her. Hermione and Ron didn't get the chance to talk to him during class but right after Professor Sprout had let them out Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away from the castle. Hermione followed them.

"Ok," Ron spoke in a demanding voice. "Speak."

There was a short silence then Harry spoke. "Ok, ok," he said. "I'll tell, but it's just nothing, really. Me and Hannah just had a little argument. That's all." Both Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows.

"A little argument, huh?" Ron said. "Then what was the thing with Lavender and Parvati?" Harry mumbled something in reply but neither Ron or Hermione heard him.

"What?" Hermione said. "I didn't hear you."

"Hannah caught me snogging with Parvati." Harry said. Ron's and Hermione's mouth's dropped open for the fourth time that day.

"What? How? When?" said Ron. "And may I repeat, What?"

"Well, yesterday when I came from Hannah's I felt little miserably 'cause she wants to keep sneaking around and all that, she doesn't want people to know about us and, well, I do. And then when I was about to come back to the tower I met Parvati and she sort of threw herself at me. It's all sort of a blur. And then we suddenly we were kissing and then Hannah came back and she saw us. She ran away quickly, so I didn't get the chance explain things. And now she is ignoring me." Harry stopped playing with his fingers and looked at Ron and Hermione for some response.

"Well, what is there to explain?" Hermione said dryly. "You cheated. Period." Harry blinked at Hermione.

"You're accusing _me_?" he said. "It was Parvati who threw herself at me," 

Hermione looked outraged and said, "Oh my god! I can't believe you are saying that!" Harry was about to reply when Ron interrupted.

"Stop it!" Ron said, waving his hands. "Harry, if I may ask, why was Parvati crying and why did Lavender slap you?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, Terry Boot found out about it somehow today and broke up with Parvati or something. I don't know if you can break up with someone who you aren't really dating, but, anyway, I think Parvati and Lavender think that it was me who spilled it out to Terry but it wasn't. I don't know how he found out. And just before I went to Herbology I saw Terry and Blaise walking very close to each other in the corridors. So I don't think Parvati is in any good position right now." When Harry was done Hermione crossed her arms, obviously still thinking the whole thing was Harry's fault. 

Ron just nodded and said, "Ok. So now we know. Let's go to Lunch. I'm hungry from all these confusing love triangles." Harry and Ron started walking towards the castle. Hermione was about to follow them when she noticed a black owl hooting above her head.

"Oh no!" she said when she saw what the owl had come to deliver to her. It was the same kind of envelope she had gotten at breakfast. "Not those bloody messages again!"

The owl dropped the envelope on Hermione's head and disappeared. Hermione took the envelope and took out a parchment with a big 'O' and then 'times two' scribbled on it.

"Huh," she said to herself and hurried after Ron and Harry, who were by the castle already, to eat lunch and worry about the messages later.

***

I already know this is gonna be short, so a few chapter left, everybody! So review and the next chapter will be here soon…


	3. Solving problems and getting new ones

Title: Bloody Valentine (3/4)

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine…

Author notes: Ok, here is Chapter 3, everyone. Enjoy!

***

"So what are you going to do then?" Ron asked Harry and sipped little water. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the great hall eating lunch. Nobody had said much. Hermione was still angry with Harry for being insensitive. 

Harry shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "I was thinking 'nothing'. But I think that's not an option so right now it's 'dunno'." Hermione fought back a frown.

"You got to apologize." Ron said. "It's not getting any better if you just ignore it."

Harry picked his food without eating any of and then said, "Yeah, I guess so." Sigh. "But Hannah can be really scary sometimes. I don't think I want to be alone with her after what happened." Harry looked up and saw that Ron was grinning.  
"What?" he asked Ron. 

His grin widened. "You are afraid of a girl," 

Harry raised his eyebrows and then grinned too. "Who's afraid of Hermione?" 

Ron stopped grinning and looked outraged instead. "I'm not afraid of Hermione!" he said a little too loudly. 

"BO!" Hermione screamed in Ron's ear so that he jumped up in the air. Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Later Ron joined the laughing as well. A little redder in the face than Hermione and Harry, though.

"Your face," Hermione said between laughs. Harry was laughing so hard he had disappeared under the table.   
When they had stopped laughing Hermione placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron," she said. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You've got Harry to support you if I get too scary." Hermione and Harry laughed at this. Ron's mouth just curved into a little smile. 

Harry stopped laughing when Ron kicked him under the table.

"What?" he said a little annoyed and Hermione stopped laughing too.

"Hannah left Great Hall alone. Go catch her. Explain." he said. Harry hesitated but when Ron kicked him under the table again he got up and ran from the Great Hall to get Hannah.

Hermione grabbed her last piece of potato with her fork and placed it in her mouth. As she chewed it she realised that her plate wasn't white as the others. There was a square drawn with black ink. Hermione touched in spot in the middle of the square and suddenly the square disappeared. Instead it now read "Meet me in the closet 7 pm." Hermione looked at Ron who was busy looking elsewhere. "Ron," she said and Ron turned to look at her, "What's th.." The ink had disappeared. Hermione looked astonished. 

"What?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food. Hermione snapped out of her astonishment.

"The.." Hermione had permanently lost the ability to speak. Ron placed his fork and knife beside his plate and started to get up. 

"Look, Hermione," he said as he had stood up. "I have to go to the library, so, umm, talk to you later." And with those words he disappeared out of sight.

Hermione's mind was spinning. She had to find out what that meant. And she would. Just not now. They had double Charms and she had forgotten her Charms essay in her dormitory that was supposed to be handed in today. Hermione scribbled the exact words that she had seen on her plate on a piece of parchment and placed it in her pocket as she stood up and left the Great Hall.

***

Harry saw Hannah's blonde hair move far in the Charms corridor. Harry started to run and soon caught up with her. Harry walked now right behind her. 

"Hannah," he said getting no reaction from her. "Hannah," he said again and this time he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest classroom.

"Harry, let go of me!" she said trying to escape Harry's grip but he was too strong for her.   
"Calm down," Harry said and she did as she was told to. "Ok, I just want to say that I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just want to know where we stand. Are you breaking up with me or what?"

Hannah rubbed her arm. "Well, we've been a little off for a while," she said and stopped rubbing her arm. "Ok, look I'm going to be honest. This isn't going to work, so, yes, I guess we better break up," she said looking sad.

"Okay," Harry said looking around. They had nothing to say to each other anymore. When they were sneaking around or whatever they hadn't really talked to each other. It was more like a little snogging, How was your day? Snogging, Fine, yours? Snogging. They stood silent for a moment, both unable to find decent words to say.

"I guess I'll go," he said barely moving a muscle on his face. Harry turned to leave but then turned around to look at Hannah for the last time. He looked at her for a moment. It felt weird. He felt sad. Like they would never see each other again. Of course they would. Everyday. 

Hannah stepped forward ready to hug Harry but he had turned around again and now he was gone.

***

Double Charms would have been the perfect lesson to gossip or talk about the next visit to Hogsmeade but Harry wasn't in the mood to talk. Neither seemed Hermione. She looked like she was thinking really hard and didn't want to be disturbed. Ron tried to make conversation but only got one-worded answers from both of them.

Harry was thinking about Hannah. He just couldn't get the image of the look on her face when he left after their talk earlier. He shouldn't be feeling this way. They hadn't been in love. And they sure weren't now. They hadn't even been friends, they weren't friends now. Harry knew nothing about Hannah and Hannah knew… well, Hannah probably knew everything about him because he was Harry Potter. Still he felt something, he felt sorry for her. She had liked him more than he had liked her. It had been her who had come to him and not the other way around. And when they had been together they had done everything the way she had liked it. And Harry had accidentally heard Hannah speak to her girlfriends how lovely he was. He hadn't thought those things about her. So he guessed it was pity he felt. Nothing more. Or maybe he was just confused. 

Harry banged his head on to the desk. He would have banged it again if it weren't for Ron who stopped him. "Woah," he said, holding Harry's head back. "Easy there, tiger."

Harry looked at Ron with a tormenting look. "Everything's just so confusing! I hate it!" he said and was about to lean forward with his head but Ron stopped him.

"I'm not going to bang my head against the desk again," he said. "I'm just going to rest a little." Ron nodded.

Harry didn't get much rest as his head shot back up when the classroom door opened revealing a healthy looking Ginny Weasley.

Harry's insides turned around. Ginny looked at Harry and smiled weakly. Then she turned to Professor Flitwick, who was looking at her with a questioning look. It seemed like Professor Flitwick was annoyed that Ginny had interrupted class. It surprised Harry because normally he didn't care much if people disturbed his class.

"Umm…, Professor Flitwick," Ginny began, "Professor McGonagall asked me to come here and say that you should see her in the Transfiguration classroom immediately." Professor Flitwick nodded and turned to the class to tell them to continue working, and that he would be back in a few minutes. Lastly he added that everyone should behave while he was gone. Everyone nodded. 

"We promise, Professor," Dean said in his nicest voice and then turned grinning at Seamus.

Professor Flitwick, with Ginny behind him, left the classroom door open and Harry watched Ginny until her flaming red hair wasn't visible anymore.

***

Hermione threw her rucksack on her bed and took out a parchment she had been doodling on during Charms class. She still hadn't worked out what the messages meant. 

And it annoyed her like hell.

She knew that she was supposed meet up with someone in a closet. What close? The letter's probably spelled out the answer to that question but so far all she could work out was ROOMB. And that was not a word. She didn't know where to put the B. She looked at her doodling for the thousandth time.

And then it hit her. She knew where the B should be. She had solved it. 

Hermione's face brightened. She collected her notes and threw it in her bag to head to the Great Hall for some diner.

***

Harry walked in hurry towards the common room. He had been at diner, hoping to see Ginny and talk to her a bit. But she hadn't been there, so he decided to go look in the common room instead.

He said the password quickly and waited impatiently as the portrait hole slid open. He looked around the crowded room for a girl with flaming red hair. And he found her sitting in the corner by the window with a transfiguration book in her lap.

"Ginny!" he called and walked over to her. 

Ginny looked up, "What's up?" she said. Harry suddenly felt very nervous. He had worked out in his head all the things he was supposed to tell her but somehow his mind had gone blank.

"Er," he started and then paused. "I just wanted to thank you," he continued after seeing Ginny's questioning look. He tried not to stare much at her. But it was hard, as Ginny had just started to smile. _I love that smile,_ he thought, _how come I hadn't realised it before? She was really nice last night…_ Harry forced himself to reality.

"You're welcome," she said smiling. "It was nothing, really. What are friends for?" When she said this Harry forced a smile. _Right, _he thought, _what are friends for? _

Ginny suddenly jumped up from sitting position, startling Harry. "I just remembered!" she said a in a little too excited sort of voice. "You forgot your charms books in our room last night. I'll go and get It.," she said slamming the transfiguration book shut and starting to walk towards the girls' dormitories. 

Harry felt silly being left out. "I'll - I'll go with you," he blurted out. Ginny turned around looking at him in surprise.

"Oh - kay," she said uncertainly and waited for Harry to catch up with her to go up to the dormitories.

***

Harry looked around the scarlet room he had been in the night before. It looked more welcoming than it had looked last night. Well, it had been dark then. How welcoming can a dark room be? But somehow it looked nicer now. Harry went and sat on Ginny's bed and looked around the room. The room didn't look very girly, comparing to Hermione's room. But on the other hand Lavender and Parvati lived there too. Their over-girliness probably affected the whole room. 

Harry looked at Ginny rummaging through her trunk. "Finding anything?" he said. 

"Yup," Ginny said, turning around with Harry's charms books in her arms. She walked over to Harry and sat on the bed. "Here, she said, giving Harry the books. "I put them away so that people who are not supposed to have these wouldn't be able to take them. That means anybody but you." Ginny smiled, though a with a little more nervousness than down in the common room.

"Thanks," Harry said looking down at his feet. "And thanks again for last night. I mean it felt kind of awkward talking to you about my girl problems. I mean I usually talk to the boys but with you being a girl it gave me another perspective." 

Ginny too looked down at her feet. Then she looked up and said, "Glad to help you out."

As she said that Harry decided to look up. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Then suddenly Harry moved his head forward so that their noses were almost touching, but suddenly Ginny backed away quickly.

"We should go down," she said and started walking out of the room.

***

Ok, the next chapter is the last one. I just have to write the very end and then I'll post it here soon. Ok, go review and make me happy! J 


	4. Getting Together

Title: Bloody Valentine - Getting together (4/4)

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine…

Author notes: The last chapter! *sob* lol.. Thanks for all the reviews, it made me really happy! Now enjoy chapter four!!

***

Hermione had solved it. She was walking through the deserted hallways looking for the place she was asked to meet in. She still didn't know for sure who the person who had sent the messages was, but she had her ideas. Finally she reached her destination.

The door to the broom closet stood ajar. Hermione pushed the door carefully; a little afraid of what she might see. It was dark but there was definitely a person sitting in the corner. Snore. The someone was obviously sleeping. Hermione peeked in a little more and saw now that the person had flaming red hair.

"Ron," she whispered. Suddenly Ron's eyes shot open. 

"Hermione," he said standing up. "What are you doing here?" He was obviously not awake yet, Hermione thought as she raised her eyebrows.

"What am _I_ doing her?" she said pointing at her, "What are you doing here?" 

Ron suddenly started playing with his fingers and mumbled something that Hermione didn't really catch.

"What did you say?" she said and Ron stopped playing with his fingers. Instead he looked up at Hermione and said, "It was me who sent all those weird messages you've been getting," Ron paused and looked at Hermione who had a surprised look on her face. "Oh, don't be surprised," he said. "You knew it was me all a long. Don't act stupid. You know I like you. I mean I _really_ like you." he said without any sign of embarrassment or insecurity, instead he took a step forward so that she could feel his breath. Hermione flushed. _No one has ever said they like me, _she thought and felt her body become warm. Suddenly she realised how close they were and felt panic strike her. _Oh my god! He's going to kiss me!_ she thought and was going to move back but her body wouldn't take orders. _What are you afraid of? Let him kiss you. It's what you've been wanting since fourth year,_ said another voice in her head. They've been standing like that for minutes. Ron gazing in Hermione's eyes and Hermione trying to avoid staring at him. Hermione thought she would die of the tension but Ron suddenly decided to pick something up from the floor. Hermione saw that it was a card.

"Here," he said giving it to Hermione. "Because, you know, those messages weren't really Valentine cards so I got you a real one," The whole card was pink with little red hears all over it. Hermione opened the card and saw that there was a text written that said 'Would you like to be my Valentine?' in nice letters.

"Thanks," she said without looking at Ron. She still felt a little uncomfortable with Ron, standing there giving her an Valentine card that obviously meant more than 'I like having you as a friend'. 

Ron had his hands in his pockets and was moving up and down, obviously nervous too. "So," he said running his hand through his hair. "Umm.. I had one more thing to show you." He grabbed rope that was hanging from somewhere up. Hermione didn't really see where it was hanging from because it was so dark. The only light cam from outside the hall way but it didn't really lighten things up.

As Ron grabbed the rope and pulled it down dust came falling down. Hermione thought the whole roof was going to fall down but then she realised that it had opened a little oval opening to a tunnel. Hermione could see fading daylight somewhere far in the tunnel.

"Come," said Ron and grabbed Hermione's hand.

***

Harry walked down the stair from the girl's dormitories. As he walked down he cursed himself. Why did he have to scare Ginny away like that? He didn't mean to go forward like that. It had just happened. Damn teenage hormones. 

He was now in the common room and saw Ginny sitting by the fire. He didn't see her face but she was probably staring in the fire.

Harry had the urge to go talk to her, explain things. Apologize. However, he didn't want to mess thing up more. He had experience of doing that so he just walked past her to his own dormitory.

***

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked for the third time, as Ron dragged her in the tunnel. However, the answer she now wanted answered was "Why are we going here?" She saw that the small light came from the Quiddith pitch.

"You'll see," answered Ron for the third time, a little annoyed.

There was a long silence but then Ron spoke. "Here," he said.

"What?" Hermione said looking at Ron.

"We are here," he said, "Where we were supposed to go. Now you first." Ron shoved Hermione trough the tunnel opening to the Quidditch pitch, but it wasn't the Quidditch Pitch. 

The second Hermione stepped trough the opening the image she had been seeing in the tunnel disappeared and was replaced by the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

Lilacs, roses, violets… The most beautiful flowers in every colour imaginable. 

Little cute trees with small red berries. Soft greens grass.

"Wow," was the only word Hermione could say.

"You like it?" Ron asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Do I?" Hermione laughed. "Ron, it's beautiful. How did you know?"

"Well," said Ron, tipping his head to the right, "Fred and Georges explore trips pay off."

They stood in silence again. Ron walked to on of the tiny trees and picked a small red berry. 

"Come and taste," he said, "They tickle on your tongue." Ron threw the berry in the air and caught it in his mouth.

Hermione's mouth curved into a smile. _You know, sometimes he is just too cute, _she thought. She walked over to him. She was going to pick berry from the tree herself but Ron caught her arm and pulled her closer.

"Now I want to tickle your tongue," he said and kissed her. Hermione made no move to stop him; she just smiled at his lips. _He is really lovely._

***

Hermione was holding Ron's hand. They were outside the portrait hole, both a little red lipped from all the snogging they had done in the garden.

"Ok, we don't tell anyone just yet," Hermione was saying.

"Ok," Ron replied and let go of Hermione's hand. He heard her take a deep breath as they entered the common room. It was unusually deserted at this time of hour. Ron and Hermione caught Ginny sitting by the fire and walked over to her.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron said cheerfully with a smile but the smile faded as he saw Ginny's face. Her eyes were red; it looked like she had been crying.

"Ginny! What happened?" Hermione said and put a comforting hand around Ginny. Ron went to sit beside her.

"Nothing," Ginny said. Hermione and Ron exchanged doubtful looks. Ginny saw their looks and then said, "Ok, it's something but I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione rubbed her arm. "Maybe you should go to sleep. You look tired," she said.

Ginny looked into the fire. "No," she said. "I want to stay here. The fire makes me think better. And it keeps you warm." 

Hermione stood up and yawned. "Well, I'm tired. I think I got to sleep now," she said and then looked at Ginny, "Are you sure you don't want to go up?" 

Ginny didn't look up at her when she said, "No. I'm ok, really."

"Ok, I'll go. Good night," Hermione said and started walking up to the girl's dormitories but Ron caught her arm.   
"You know, I think I say good night to you upstairs," he said grinning.

Hermione grinned back. "Ok," she said and let Ron walk up to her before her.

***

"Mmm…" 

Hermione moaned to his lips. They had been kissing fiercely for god knows how long. Hermione couldn't get enough of him. He tasted so good. Suddenly she broke away.

"What?" Ron said with uneven breath. They were lying in Hermione's bed. Parvati and Lavender were gone and were probably not coming anytime soon so they had plenty of time in privacy. She looked at her clock. They had been lying there for over an hour.

"I really have to go to sleep now," she said. Ron made a face that said _Are you nuts?_

"Now go away," she said teasingly. "I will see you tomorrow." She leaned and kissed him quickly on the lips. When he did not move Hermione shoved him off her bed and he fell on the floor.

Hermione put her head on her pillow and disappeared under the covers. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep but she pretended to do it anyway. And she couldn't help but laugh when he heard Ron say, "That wasn't very nice," as he got up and left the room.

This had been the best Valentine's Day. 

Ever.

And she would never forget it.

THE END!!

***

Ok, that was it. Hopefully you liked it. There might be a sequel, but I'm working on another fic right now so we'll see after that. And thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. You are the best! Muah!…lol… Oh and to hellogirl, yeah it happens to me too sometime. I can sit by the computer for hours and not write anything..lol.. I have tons of texts that I've started but never finished so I get happy when I finish one! 


End file.
